C.R.A.S.H.
C.R.A.S.H. (Chaotic Radical Agency of Super Humans) is a team composed of gamma-powered super villains, formed by the Leader to take down the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. History Assembled by The Leader as part of his master plan to destroy the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. He puts together a team made up of their deadliest foes including the Abomination, Absorbing Man, Titania, Blastaar and Sauron. He provided each member with stealth belt designed so that only Gamma powered beings like the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. could see them. He also made the belts with Adamantium so that they are not destroyed during the confrontation. He waited to deploy them until the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. have achieved their goal for the world to see them as heroes so that their defeat would be more significant. That day come after the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. teamed up with the Fantastic Four to stop the Tribbitites. While the rest of the team was away, Hulk conversed with the Leader in his cell; however he made Hulk believe he escaped by showing himself as a hologram. Hulk smashed his cell wall and the Leader told him that he planted five Gamma Bombs in Vista Verde, which would blow up in thirteen minutes. When the Hulk left, the Leader was revealed to be still in his cell and escaped by his destroyed cell wall. Hulk then called his team and informed them of the situation. Arriving at Vista Verde, Hulk scared the people near and told his team to search for the bombs. They were attacked by C.R.A.S.H. and both teams collided. The fight created a lot of collateral damage, and since C.R.A.S.H. used their belts, the people only saw the Hulks destroying the city. The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. ultimately defeated their foes at the cost of Vista Verde ending in ruins. Hulk found a transmitter in his statue were the Leader revealed that they were the five Gamma bombs that destroyed Vista Verde, having being tricked by the Leader. When the military arrived the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. tried to show them the unconscious C.R.A.S.H. members but they couldn't see them, forcing them to flee with the world blaming them for destroying the only city that ever loved them. Members Abomination - Emil Blonsky, aka the Abomination, was a soldier who served under Thunderbolt Ross (Red Hulk), but he was turned into a monster when the military tried to duplicate the Hulk. Now, he's the leader of the Agents of C.R.A.S.H., united with his fellow gamma monsters to demolish their common enemies, the Hulks. Absorbing Man - Carl "Crusher" Creel, aka the Absorbing Man, is a gamma powered villain who was turned by Loki, giving him the power to absorb anything. He holds a ball and chain as a weapon, and turns his body into a weapon with whatever he can absorb. Now that he's an Agent of C.R.A.S.H. he fights to destroy the Hulks, and might rekindle his relationship with Titania Sauron - Sauron is a Gamma powered dinosaur man from down in the Savage Land. For too long, he's been trying to use his mind control to lead his fellow dinosaurs to conquer the globe, and has been stopped by the Hulks many times. Now, as an Agent of C.R.A.S.H., he attempts to destroy the Hulks, but odds are his membership will not last. Blastaar - Blastaar is a creature who came from the Negative Zone, with incredible powers of energy bursts fused within his fingertips. He doesn't seem to be a gamma powered creature, but he fights just as hard as one, now that he's an Agent of C.R.A.S.H. Titania - Titania is a criminal, and a member of the gamma powered Wrecking Crew, who tried to break out with them and Absorbing Man. Though she's only showed up once in the series until now, she still has a much rage for the Hulks as anyone else. She may be a girl, but as an Agent of C.R.A.S.H., she fights just as hard as She-Hulk. Allies Leader Category:Organization Category:Teams Category:Villains